Coping
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: Death is the end of many things and the start of others, after a tragedy strikes W.I.T.C.H, Will must fight the battle alone... but what if she doesn’t. Will start a new story to do with a few years later
1. The end

**I** do not own w.i.t.c.h and never will.

**Memories of coping.**

It was a warm summer's day, the sun shone on the people bellow, its warm rays creating a false sense of peace and quietness. If you took the time to listen you could even hear the sound of birds singing there new born chicks. The cats slouched outside there houses, not even getting up when young children persisted in trying to get there attention, and the dogs with lop side tongs lay on the back lawns under tall trees, basking in the sun and watched the birds who dare land on there turf with there beady eyes.

However not all was as calm or peaceful as the sun had persuaded the creatures below it to feel. On the M5 a young fourteen year old boy with blond hare and the darkest blue eyes you could ever have seen turned off the road a loud shriek escaping from under the car because of high friction, the sirens of police filled the road behind him, the driver tugged on his demon trousers as they pinched into him. Just as he was about to drive on he saw another bend and with another shirk it had gotten around the corner, however at the turn there was a parked blue ford. There was no chance of survival as he was travailing at 120 mph he knew he couldn't pall out and so the young teen closed his eyes and awaited his young death.

……………………Brake………………..Brake……………………..Brake………

Beep, Beep, BEEP, an alarm clock sounded, a teen pressed the off button and reluctantly sat up, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and thought what was important about today, was it a friends birthday or… oh she thought and looked at the now almost silent alarm clock. The clock read 8.50 and panicked filled the young read headed girl 'you stupid alarm clock, I am late because of you again' she yelled at the electrical appliance. By now she had jumped out of bed and was throwing on her cloths as quickly as possible while still looking decent, after all she had over a year since the clock had started to get a attitude and yet the teen sighed she didn't have the heart to get rid of the clock she had had al her life. Anyway she had set everything out the day before encase something like this had happened today.

Within minuets of waking the teen was out of the door a rushed 'Goodbye' was her only acknowledgement of the other houses dwellers. Her feet pattered on the ground as she ran down the warm street, when she got to the end of the road she stopped and looked both ways. When she was finally over the other side she began to run again, thoughts of 'I hope they haven't left without me' filled her mind as her heart thumped wildly.

You see for the first time in forever the group where going out as friends, they where going to watch the new Malfin move about a boy who is orphaned and joins a street gang. They had pre booked the tickets and everything; the event had been planned weeks ago. So it would be hard to phantom for the simplest minds that the young women would not get to see the movie or any other with her friends.

She turned down Bagel road her heart pounding and grinned when she saw the car before her. 'Sorry I'm late, bloody clock didn't go off again' she panted as the teens in the car laughed. . The driver was a 19 year old male that the girls had known for a few years now; he constantly turned his head around to smile at a blond haired woman who was attempting to ignore him, love and affection where clearly visible in his eyes Next to the driver was a black haired boy, he was the read heads boyfriend and was grinning at her wildly, trust and love clearly visible in the way he looked at her. And at the back were five women around the red heads age all with amusement and loyalty in there eyes.

Perhaps the teen thought later, that was why they where not prepared for what happened next, perhaps had they been more wary, then all her friends would be able to see a movie with her, that they could gossip together and discuss who was dating whom, but it was not to be.

At 9.11 am exactly a black car came down the road at 120mph, there was little to no chance of the drivers survival and even less for the people inside the blue still car. At 9.11 and 30 seconds for people where dead and another for critically injured. A yell of pain and sorrow escaped the young red heads lips, she already knew her friends wouldn't survive but she ran to help them anyway


	2. Chapter 1 Goodbye for now

Notes: most of the Phobos time in my story come from the comics adding Caleb and Blunk into the mix and having one or two TV moments added as well I prefer the TV Nerissa bits and so the later part of the adventures are TV based, lol therefore Yan Lin didn't die until a later stage in my story.

Chapter one goodbye for now

There was a knock on the door, but the teen didn't register it. 'Will, honey' came a middle aged woman's call, 'Come on darling, we have to get ready for the… funeral' she was now almost pleading with the teen. It was probably why a second later she jumped, the door had opened to reveal a teenage girl , the teen was 5ft6 had short ear length read hair, brown eyes that on occasion looked red and where currently dry and puffy from her recent crying, and the old tears stains where still on her angular face.

She wore a pink top and trousers, which only those dead would really understand the meaning of. You may ask why she was wearing pink, well that's easy to answer, it was her colour, and as she couldn't wear Black or Wight for both these colours somehow went against her friend's cultures (being a sign of happiness and not morning.) however on each arm was a band, one was black and the other Wight, after all she was morning.

Her eyes met her mum's, with a sigh she spoke 'I have been ready for an hour now ma' she choked before closing her mouth. Unless you have lost someone close to you before and I wish you never have, then you can't explain the feelings you feel when you allow yourself to think about them, the closest that I can explain it is a punch to the stomach, and so most people try not to think about there loved one and therefore are feeling numb inside. It was as such that the young women closed her eyes so as to forget the fact that her friends where indeed gone.

Break…………………..break……………………………………………break……………..break………………..

The field was large and there where plenty of people, some where missing from the crowd, one of them was Yan Lin who had died a year before her granddaughter, another was Peter Cook who would be arriving any minute now. It was at this time that Will blended into the crowd hoping no one recognised her, her head low she listened to snippets of conversations.

'She was so young, just the other day she was at the pool with her friends, pulled the blond one, I think her name was Corny, but she palled her in' the women chuckled at the memory.

'Hay was so full of life it's a shame what happened to her and the others' came a boy Will half recognised voice. 'Yes, I agree… did you hear Will Vandom saw it all, she lost the whole Infielders crowd, she was next to the car when it happened' his talking partner informed him. 'Oh the poor girl, leave talk about her out of this, she's lost more than anyone else today, in my opinion. After all they where all closer than siblings' a blond haired females voice spoke and so Will Vandom walked on not wanting to hear what they had to say.

As she walked she spotted people acting out of character, these she assumed where the people from Metamor. She dogged them and was about to walk on when she heard a sob. Turning in the direction she saw 12 year old Lillian Hale, tears fell freely down her face. For a moment Will considered if she should approach the girl and as Lillian cried harder, Wills choice was made. 'Lils are you ok' Will asked the smaller girl. 'Of cores your not ok, what am I saying' by now the older teen had palled Lillian Hale into a hug. 'I miss her so much' Lillian sobbed, 'why'd she have to die Will, why' by now the small miniature Cornelia was in uncontrollable sobs. Will side and began to explain.

Break…………………..break……………………………………………break……………..break………………..

Will now stood in front of seven new graves tears fell freely down her face, after all everyone had left hours ago to the after party. Looking at the first one she grinned through her tears it read

Taranee Cook, beloved daughter, sister and friend, may her undying flame never be forgotten and may she rest in peace. Below was writing only seen by a select few people and it read, Hero and saviour, chosen by the Oracle but far outshone anyone's expectations may she forever have a seat in Candracar, flames queen.

Will remembered the first time she had met the black haired, brown eyed youth, both had been new to the area and had lost there way to class, later they met again when Uriah and his group where destroying the bikes and it had been another friend who had told Uriah to get lost. She now chuckled at the memory, and looked towards the next grave.

Cornelia Hale, beloved child, sister and friend. May the earth soften her everlasting sleep. Rest in peace. Also below was writing only seen by those select few people, Hero and saviour, chosen by the Oracle but far outshone anyone's expectations may she forever have a seat in Candracar, earths child.

Will remembered the first time she had met Cornelia, but then she thought of fining out about being the guardians of the veil, Cornelia had gone berserk after she found out she controlled the earth, that Taranee controlled fire, Will controlled energy, Hay Lin controlled air and Irma controlled water, yelling that she had not wanted this task to be thrown at her, but in the end she came back to them to save each guardians life. Let no one say Cornelia wasn't a great friend and a loving big sister to Lillian who was the heart of earth. Will now looked towards Hay-Lin's grave.

Hay Lin, Beloved child, granddaughter, sister and friend. May the wind bring her voice to us always. Rest in peace. Just as the others the mostly invisible righting was bellow, Hero and saviour, chosen by the Oracle but far outshone anyone's expectations may she forever have a seat in Candracar Airs Daughter

Wills memories took her back to the play they had performed in front of the school and how determined Hay Lin was to ensure everything was perfect. She had been running around for hours insuring the costumes had been correct. It was then wills memories took her to when Hay Lin believed her grandmother who was an old guardian went back to join her old friend. Later they discovered Yan was trapped and that a being called an Altamear had taken Yan's place reluctantly. Will sighed and turned to the last grave.

Irma Lair, Beloved sister, daughter and friend. She was taken too young, may the rains always remind us of are loss. And of corset there was the other hidden message

Hero and saviour, chosen by the Oracle but far outshone anyone's expectations may she forever have a seat in Candracar Waters Princess.

Will was now sobbing quietly, she and Irma had been getting on better in the last year and Irma had almost become as good a friend to Will as Taranee was, almost being a key word. When thinking of Irma she couldn't help but think of her sensitive side, just earlier this month Irma had been crying.

Flashback

Will had entered Irma's house after the water guardian. 'Irma' she had said to the sobbing woman, 'come on its not that bad, shell come around, she always dose'. Irma's eyes full of tears looked at her surroundings, 'But what if I have gone to far Will, what if I have driven her away' Irma asked a sob escaping her mouth. For a moment Will had been silent before she asked, 'What makes you say that, Irma?'

The younger guardian had looked at her for a minuet before answering 'I haven't seen Cornelia so angered since, well Phobos and his defeat, I shouldn't have teased her about her and Caleb's arguments, I was trying to cheer her up, make her laugh about it… my ma always said lather was the best medicine but…' by now the water guardian was sobbing harder. 'Nelia knows that Irm's , its why I am positive she is at home, worried about how she is going to phone you and apologise for snapping' Will informed her when, bring, bring, bring. The phone sounded and Will had left the room.

End flashback

Will smiled at the memory it had indeed been Cornelia on the phone and she was indeed apologising for snapping at Irma. It was at this time Cornelia and Irma had decided they needed to hang out more and invited everyone to the movies in a few weeks time. She shifted her gaze to Caleb's grave.

Caleb

A brother, son, grandson and friend. May we remember his naivety always? Rest in peace. Below in the invisible writing was Hero and Leader may Candracar open its doors to you.

Will thought of the first time she had met the young man no seconded she reminded herself, she had been imprisoned in a hole and he had caught her at first the two argued and finally after months they became friends. She looked towards the last grave

Elyon Brown Daughter and friend, ruler of are heart. Was the only all see able writing on the grave. The invisible writing was queen and saviour, brought hope to a hopeless land.

There where too many memories of Elyon, of the betrayal trap and finally becoming friends again. And so Will sighed 'I'll see you all again someday and when I do… Goodness I already miss you but this is only… only Goodbye for now' she whispered to the graves as the rain fell, lightning sounded, the candles in the church swayed at the wind howl and the vines blew in the breeze. 'Yes one day' came a voice from the air but the last guardian was already gone.


	3. Chapter 2 The past

This is my own look on the childhood of will as I have only read up to book 21 and so any Tom/Tony references are my own ideas and not what happened in the books or cartoons.

The small child sat in the waiting room, all by herself. She was four years old and today she was going to be a big sister. The only bad thing about today was she had been outside her mummy's room for ages. At one stage another small girl of about three with black hair and brown skin attempted to talk to her, but the child ignored her until the girl's brother took her away. She was not usually rude but she had been waiting for so long and so she was determined to ensure no one distracted her as she waited for the baby.

The door of her mummy's room opened to reveal her daddy, with something small in his arms, was it a present for her? She thought and then 'Daddy' she yelled running towards him, a grin on her face. 'Woe Flames' her daddy chuckled 'I want you to meet your little brother' for a seconded the little girl gulped, before peering over the blanket and set eyes upon her brother, she gasped 'I'll always look after you, for ever and ever' she promised and goodness did she mean it.

…………………………………………………….

The small girl of six was helping her mummy put up the balloons, for her little brother. She tied them all perfectly and then set up all his special toys, in the corner of the room, in the pile was her brand new teddy, that even though she love, she was giving to him, especially as he loved it as well. She had even helped her mummy bake the bestest birthday cake ever and it had taken four hours to make it, but the# girl wanted her brother to have the best day and seconded birthday ever.

…………………………………………………………….

Why wasn't he here yet, he was hours late and mummy was pacing, there was a knock on the door, was that him? She asked herself. Mummy told her to stay where she was, but she had left now and so the small girl leaned against the door. 'Yes' came her mummy's voice. 'I am sorry, mam but earlier today, your son and husband where in a car crash, you husband will make a full recovery but your son, he was dead on the seen, it was painless' the other voice said. 'No' her mummy gasped before crying. 'What was dead and why was mummy so upset'

……………………………………………………………

It must have been thirty minuets later when the door opened to reveal her mummy with red eyes. 'Mummy, why you cry' the little girl asked' the little girl asked, worried for her mummy. 'Flame, honey its D… well your little brother he isn't coming home no more, he's in heaven with grandma now' her mummy whispered. 'No, I no believe you' the child yelled, 'no believe you' at that she ran into her room.

………………………………………………………………………

She would always remember how small the coffin was compared to the others, her dad sat in the wheelchair crying for his lost son, her mum cried behind but she didn't cry, there where no more tears to shred for her little brother, she had shred them days ago. The ceremony was for family and friends only, and the person at the front long speech vanished into the back of her numb mind as she watched people cry. After the man talked and people got up they said sorry for there loss, but no one knew what loosing a brother was like and then they where bad and partied after. Without being able to take it longer she had run to her room in new found tears. Her mum came in to try and explain why they partied but she aged six didn't understand why people calibrated his death.

………….. ………………………………………………

The girl was now a teenager and her parents yelled at each other, it had only started after his death and the thirteen year old was upset. Seven years they had been arguing, seven years of her dad blaming himself.

……………………………………………………………

The town appeared before her, the woman at front, her mother looked up as four girls turned a corner and another walked by the car, 'why did she have to move why' she asked herself before entering her new home.

…………………………………………………………………..

'Why did they argue so much' a girl in the group asked. There were five of them there and in present days she was happy to live hear. 'Because my dad blames himself for his death' she informed them. 'Death who's death' came the brown haired youths inquiring voice. 'My little brother Damien's' came a far off voice 'he was 2…'

………………………………………………………………………

'Miss Vandom can you tell me the answer to the question I just asked' came the teachers call. Will looked around the room for her friends help before remembering, the girls weren't there and so couldn't help her, and they would never be there again. 'No sir' she said in a teary whisper 'I can't'. For a moment the teacher looked at her 'are you ok, will' he finally inquired and she nodded what else could she do. 'I miss you' she whispered when the teacher was out of earshot, 'look after him please' she finished before settling herself into the lesson.


	4. Rosemary Wira

'Will, get the door please' came Susan yell up the stairs. The teen wiped a tear from her pale face before replying. 'Yes mum' and with a last sigh she began to run down the stairs. Quickly but cautiously she opened the wooden door and held in a scream. 'What are you doing here' she angrily whispered and the blue figure shuffled his feat but his arms where buried into his tunic.

'I had to come, Phobos has escaped' the voice said. 'He's looking for her, you need to take her in' and at this the blue figure reviled a tiny infant no older than eight months, its blue eyes glistened with unshed tears and blond hair covered its tiny lips. 'I can't my mum…, can't her uncle… Robert can take her in, what about her father' Will whispered.

'Roberts gone, vanished and Phillip is… he's dead, Phobos killed him' the figure said and Will nodded. 'Everything is going to the snakes' Will chocked before signalling for the child. 'I will look after Rosemary Wira, until Phobos is gone or… she is old enough, but I don't know how my mother will take it, even if she was born on earth' Will informed the figure as the tiny infant was placed into her arms.

'Thank you Guardian, you have done much for us already, we are forever in your dept and I am sorry for your loss' the figure said. 'And I yours, keep safe Vathek, take care of Meridian, although she wasn't at the funeral' Will enquired. 'Her safety was paramount' Vathek said. Will nodded and shuffled the child into a more comfortable position. 'From the people to help with her upbringing' Vathek said as he handed Will a letter and began to walk away.

For but a few moments Will looked at the little girl and smiled, 'I will look after you always' she whispered as she placed a kiss on the child's head. 'Will honey, who is at the door' Susan yelled to her daughter from the living room. 'My goddaughter Mother, she is coming to live with me' Will choked out, 'I will understand if you want me to leave with her' the girl was now sobbing. 'What of course not honey, the poor dear has just lost her mother' sue called as she entered the hallway with a sad smile on her face, she then peered over the cloth that covered the child and took in her face. 'Rose' she whispered as she took the infant from Will's arms.

'What happened to her father' Susan asked her teenage daughter. Will looked at the ground before replying, 'he is dead, died weeks ago, and her uncle had been looking after her before she came to me but he can't anymore' Sue nodded and handed the child off to Will, Put her in the baby's room we still have months until it arrives and this way we have time to prepare' Sue said as she indicated to her growing bump. 'You're the best mum, I…thank you' Will muttered 'its ok honey I understand' was Sues reply as her daughter headed up the stares.

When looking down at her goddaughter she thought of Kandrakar, there was so many odd things going on there, she had visited just last week to see if they had arived yet, and the awnsew was no. The girls aught to have arrived on Kandrakar the momen't they passed on, but they hadn't, many members of the council where out looking for them and yet there souls just seamed to have vanished. Looking at the girl will thought of tomorrow and how it was the will reading of the girls, it may have been a month since there death but the girls wills would be read tomorrow as that was what all five families had decided.

The next morning at 10am exactly Will found herself in a large open room with between 50 to 60 people in it. The man at front looked at the people before introducing the opening of the ceremony. The first will I am to read is the will of Mrs E Brown and Mr P Brown.

_Hey I Elyon Wira Brown in sound mind and body. Speak on behave of Mr P Brown and myself as decided by both parties. _

_Are main concern is the care of are young daughter Rosemary Wira Melody Siberia Brown. Should both of us be deceased then Rosemary is to be my chief principle, any money and assets that are of are belongings are to be held in trust by her carer. Should I die Rose is to be first given to her father Phillip Gregory Brown as carer, should he be unable to take up this duty then his brother Robert Mickle Trill is to be her carer, should this be problem then her godmothers who go by W.i.t.c.h are to have equal joint custody of her until none of them are able to. Her godmothers are Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee cook, Cornelia hale and Hay Lin of Heather field. I also ask that each of the 5 women listed above get $200,000 (£100,842) to share between them._

_Finally I wish you all the best of luck, and girls keep on fighting the good fight,_

_Love you all,_

_Elyon Wira Brown and Phillip Samuel Brown._

The man later would read the wills of the other guardians and as Will heard it she became the main benefactor of all there wills with small items being given to love ones. Looking at the baby she knew she would give it all to make even one of them live or even to protect rose. So as she left tears streaming down her puffy face, she chose not to look back.

Next chapter

Its future time and Rose is getting on wills nerves.


End file.
